


Figure Skates

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Dr. Katsuki [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mating, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pool Party, Readers and Betas are my Oc, baby birthday, happy marriage with babies, more surprise bae-sensei brings, shot session filipino style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: So, how famous is Dr. Katsuki?





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the OC except the cute kiddies here are the Betas, it's the only way I want to thank them for beta reading my fic! Peace out!

Title: Figure Skates  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: Complete

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Before I end the class, I want to invite you guys to my son’s birthday party this Saturday, I’ll give you the address through our Emailing systemI hope you can come since it’s my treat for you all for passing my pre-finals” Yuuri smiled while the others cheered.

“We’ll see you and Mrs. Viktor sir!” they bid goodbye.

Later that weekend, the class arrived a little early, “We brought gifts, Dr. Katsuki~” called by Tanya bringing in boxes after boxes of wrapped presents.

The tall Alpha laughed as he took the presents and started to put it where Viktor wants him to lay. Placing it beside the mini stage beside the pool with many hanging pictures of their family and baby, selfies taken and a lot of Polaroid pictures.

The class awed at two white modern box type buildings stood each side of the huge pool, the wals around the first floor are all glass making the inside of the huge houses visible, while at the back they have a wooden rail that protects people from falling at the sand since their backyard is literally the beach. Everything is modern setting even the appliances.

“Now where’s our little classmate?” they asked as they then kneeled at the laughing three years old and the one and a half years old daughter playing at the sofa, the living room is a wide space with U shaped sala set and has a soft white carpet they play with, two poodles they often see on their professor’s instagram are present playing with the babies.

Viktor then came in welcoming them, they awed at his V-neck super fit three fourth shirt and tights that he usually wear, his hair is in a braid not to get in the way while he and Yuuri decorate things.

“Mamo!” his children asked for him.

“Skating uncles are gonna arrive soon~” he hummed at his kids while Yuuri fussed over.

“Baby, I think we should prepare!” Yuuri called.

Viktor picked up the two kids who’s giggling and squirming trying to play with him.

“You were having fun?” and showering them with raspberry kisses.

Yuuri came in carrying the two dogs too.

“Alright bath time~” called Viktor as he gave more raspberry kisses to the kids.

“Makkachin NO!” Yuuri lost his grip on Makkachin and now he’s running upstairs carrying a happy toy poodle on hand.

Later on, “HEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOO~” called by a blonde with a small goatie and was accompanied by an Asian looking guy with cute smile and some other foreign looking people.

“Oh my, Chris-chan, Phichit-kun, MINA~” called by Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother.

“Where’s Vitya?” called by a gruffy old man.

“Yuuri-kun and Vic-chan together with the kids are sharing a bath” said Yuuri’s father Toshiya, and on cue.

“Makkachin comeback pleeeaase!” a cry of Japanese man came in only wearing only a very tight boxers chasing around a very wet and dripping poodle.

The poor Japanese almost slipped.

“EEEEEEYYYYYAAA AHAHAHA!!! DADADADA! CHAAASE!” and this time followed by a mini Yuuri running around wearing a cute piggy briefs and wet chasing around the dog too.

“Oh my…” Hiroko giggled, the skaters laughed while the class looked agape.

“So how’s being a dad?” Phichit asked after catching the dog and carried her.

“Fun and hell” Yuuri replied as he then scooped the giggling boy in one hand.

The class may now confirm he has delicious abs to brag around.

Yuuri marched back to the bathroom.

“Vitya please open the door!” Yuuri called as he rushed.

“Couz, wait!” a frantic lady that looked like Mila came in.

“What’s up?” Yuuri struggled to carry two beings.

“We forgot errand boy is sharing the same birthday with baby Yuki too” she looked pale.

“Uh-oh” Yuuri looked panic.

“Give me thirty minutes to finish bathing, and for now order some nuggets, he likes that right?” Yuuri instructed.

“NUG NUG!” bounced by the boy.

“And get him some too…” Yuuri said.

“Thirty minutes?” asked his cousin named Mimi.

“Try bathing with your wife with fuzzy kids in the water plus runaway dogs lets see how long you’d take” Yuuri sassed.

“You need vacation” laughed Mimi. “I’ll prepare some stuff too, finish what you’re going, I’ll get Nadean, Hana and Chen to help me. I’ll send in Maxine to distract him at work”

“Good idea” Yuuri said as he then proceed to get back to the bath.

“Now that we forgot, I feel awful we forgot that its Yajie’s birthday too” Hiroko resting her palm on her cheek.

“I should get him something, Mari-chan and Minako senpai, let’s have a quick shopping” she called.

“We’re coming~” called by the two.

“I’ll get you something to give him dear, you stay and help them at the kitchen” Hiroko gave s kiss to her husband.

An hour later they have prepare things and guests started to arrive, Viktor walking around with a fit v-neck shirt with a print ‘I make Cute Babies’ with fit and short board shorts while Yuuri is wearing his usual white board shorts and a printed shirt with ‘I helped’ on it.

They all mused on it especially Phichit as he posted it on his social media.

Funny how the toddlers are being passed around wearing a cute Kid #1 and Kid #2 shirts.

The class is very much amused with the couple’s choice of shirts.

“By the way, Guys meet my Advisory class and the guys that helps me watch over this little people when I bring them along when I have classes” Yuuri introduced.

“Guys, meet my old friends way back when I was still skating competitively” Yuuri pointed.

“Hold on, Bae-sen… I mean Dr. Katsuki is a skater? We thought it was just Mr. Katsuki?” The class asked shocked.

“Oh… You didn’t know?” Yuuri here was quite a competition, I’m telling you he was quite a alluring sexy skater, many dreamed of dating him except he’s already married at that time” Chris laughed.

“Oh… Pardon me, My name is Christopher Giacometti, I’m the top skater of Switzerland” he smiled.

“My name is Phichit and I’m a skater from Thailand.

“I’m Leo a skater from America, This is Guanghong a skater from China, and this is Seung gil he’s from Korea” he offered a hand while the Chinese shyly smiled.

“Me and my twin sister Sara are from Italy, and my name is Michel Crispino” nodding his head while his sister smiled.

“Hi! I’m Emil Nikolai from Czech Republic” the bearded guy gave a toothily grin.

“Oi… Katsudon, where’s my cub nephew?” called by the young Russian.

“I’m Mila and This is Georgi. Yes the broken hearted guy that’s about to jump on the pool and drone himself” they laughed, “We’re from Russia” she smiled, “Old rink mates of Vitya and Yurochka”

“And this is Yuri Plesitzky, he’s from Russia” Yuuri started, “And that’s Otabek Altin, from Kazakhstan. They are all competitive skater” the class awed.

“And he’s inside Yurio” Yuuri pointed, “That’s hella big” Yuuri gaped at the huge eight feet tighter plush.

After Yuuri left and Viktor joined them in place of his husband.

“Mrs. Katsuki, how famous is Dr. Katsuki?” Tanya asked and gaped at the model/skater.

“Come with me~” he hummed putting his giggling daughter on his hip.

“Ohhh~ Can we join?” Sara burst with Mila.

Heading in the huge modern house again they stumbled to a lot of family photos and laughed at one Wacky photo of the whole Katsuki family.

Stopping in front of a huge divider with tons of trophies and gold with silver medals with no bronze in sight, but it was divided in to three, on the right has Yuuri’s Pictures wearing many of his costumes and stocks in many National trophies and gold and silver medals, while on the left is Viktor’s all gold medals and topping Yuuri’s while on the middle is their pair skating days one picture stood out Viktow wearing a black leather spandex and bringing out his sexiness while Yuuri wears a dashing tuxedo and pulled back his hair.

The skaters laughed at the little matching Yuuri and Viktor Nendroids dressed on the Eros costume and Tuxedo.

“WAIT, DR. KATSUKI IS EROS?” they pointed, “SO BASICALLY DR. KATSUKI IS THE GUY IN THE ATHLETES HALL OF FAME?” one fainted.

“Oh…” Viktor looked surprised and little Victoria clapped at the unconscious guy on the floor and now poking his nose.

“That takes me back you know” said by Chris.

“I can't believe I’m still fanboying over him” Guanghong blushed.

“He’s a nice guy gotta hand it to him, I mean who wouldn’t fall?” Phichit laughed.

“I agree, Mr. Seven times world skating champion here fell head over heels for him” giggled by Sara and Mila.

“And every time he takes me out on a date, it always feels like the first date~” Viktor hummed.

“Advice where can I get an Alpha like that?” asked Seung gil.

“That’s one in a million, but I guess Viktor’s is really lucky” pointed by Emil and laughed.

“Let’s all head back maybe the others arrived” said Viktor.

Getting back at the pool side picnic table and chatting Yuuri joined Viktor and gave him a smacking kiss and gave the birthday boy to Viktor in exchange for their daughter who’s giggling and asking to be put high in the air and Yuuri obliged.

“NOW WHERE’S THE BIRTHDAY BOY?” and on cue JJ and his family together with his parents arrived.

“Isabella gave Viktor a friendly hug and put down her toddler to play with Yuki.

Celistino, and Lilia arrived with the other coaches and greeted Yuuri teased him about being a working Dr. and professor.

Now that everyone invited arrived the couple took out the huge white and blue skating cake that the little boy always wanted and a cute Yuki Nendo skating at the top.

“WAAAAH!!!!” the boy bounced on the bench while being held by Viktor in place, Yakov and Lilia recording the whole thing.

“Blow your candle buddy and make a wish” the boy closed his eyes then blew the three candles.

“What did you wish baby?” Viktor asked.

“To be like you and Dada, I like Shkating!” he bounced.

“Looks like I’m gonna be working till my back cracks huh?” Yakov laughed, “I’ll make you the best Danseur like your parents” Lilia boosted.

“Vitya, if Vivi doesn’t want to be a doctor like me we’ll have to make another” Yuuri said in a defeated one and everyone laughed.

After they took out the food, the buffet were mix of Japanese and Russian and Filipino since Yuuri’s cousins are Filipinos.

“The guest loves the Filipino mix barbecue that Hanna made.

Now that the boy started to open his presents being surrounded by the neighborhood, Viktor and Yuuri gave their separate presents.

Yuki opened the first one which is from Yuuri and it was a tuxedo that looked like his the boy’s eyes lit up and hugged his dad, Viktor took pictures of it and posted it, and when Yuki opened Viktor’s present it was a custom made skates with gold blades and the heels has half Russian flag and half Japanese and at the back has his Japanese character gold plate name, instantly he hugged it.

Yuuri and Viktor dressed him and pulled back his hair looking like Yuuri but having Viktor’s blue eyes.

“Your son is going to break hearts soon” said Celistino and was agreed by Chris’s coach.

“GUYS! YAJ is almost home!” called by Cheng.

“Go get the tray!” laughed Yuuri instructing Hanna.

Raven haired guy stepped out his 4x4 truck with a frown and tired look wearing plain shirt covered with flannel shirt and cargo shorts and Jordan flip flops and was followed by a cute raven haied hirl.

“I brought back angry bird~” Maxine called.

“I’m not angry, I’m just born like this” the other growled and everyone laughed.

“Same old Yajie” giggled by Toshita.

“And here comes the Birthday boy’s signature frown~” Cheng called.

Yuuri approached him, “What’s up with that enthusiastic frown?” Yuuri chuckled and put his arms on the shorter guy’s shoulder.

“Wanna know a quote?”

“Enlighten me?” Yuuri challenged.

“An Architect’s dream is (my) Engineer’s worst nightmare, in short my good friend Architect just added some over the physics detail on his blueprint”

“Oh fun…” Yuuri chuckled.

“Wanna join?”

“No thank you, being a dad is a lot of work too” he patted then Hanna and Mimi came in with a tray with huge clubhouse sandwich with nuggets at the side and some fries and lots of cheese sauce, twenty-three candles are on top.

“This is a big boy cake that Yuuri thought, happy birthday man~ sorry we forgot your birthday last year” they sheepishly smiled.

“I forgot my birthday the day you forgot it so I didn’t hope to have any cakes for it, and I know you guys thought of this last minute he plainly said while the others looked innocent especially Yuuri.

“And I know this thing is quickly ordered” he added. “Well, whatever…” the guy took the tray and put it beside the bench and blew the candle and started to eat the nuggets.

Yuuri and Viktor sighed in relief, “I got you a present buddy, I know you liked bob the builder so I got you this” Yaj said and gave him a white hard hat.

“Fixshh it!!!” he giggled and Yuuri’s cousin gave him a cute tool box which looked like a real one and when he opened it there were complete plastic tools and he loved it.

“Foam materials will arrive soon, I had to order it from a friend” he mentioned to the parents.

The boy continued to open his presents while wearing his skating costume, they mused because Victoria is wearing Viktor’s costume and seated beside her brother, Yaj gave her a cute crocodile plushy.

“Yo, Couz, help me get Yuki’s toy truck…” Yuuri whistled looking at the two sitter jeep, “So they can ride together” he shrugged.

After opening all the presents, Hanna called their attention while letting the little skater bounce on her arms.

“Our birthday boy had prepared a little something as a thank you for the family” she said.

“I asked Tita, Han-han fow help!” he proudly smiled.

Then the flat screen TV that the Mari and Mimi installed lit up and played the video.

“Kowneycheywa!”a shaky selfie video of Yuki is flashing with his giggling face, “My name is Yuki and I want to itedosh (introduce) you to my famuly~(family)”he gave a toothily grin.

Then the wacky family photo came in and everyone who’s watching laughed, Yuuri covering Viktor’s eyes who’s laughing heartedly and holding the squirming kids while Yuuri looking horrified, beside them is Mari looking disgusted, Hiroko and Toshiya are laughing, Yakov and Lilia looking shocked at the sight, Maxine and Nadean trying to keep each other steady, Cheng tripped at the middle Hanna enjoying the moment and taking pictures of poor Yaj who’s trying to cover himself up only with a towel on.

“You people hate me” everyone can hear he’s internally weeping. Viktor and Yuuri almost fainted from laughing while holding their kids.

“I live with my big Famuly in these Big hawshes, Dada, Mamo, Vivi and me stays at the wright (right) shide. While Tito and Titas are at weft (left)” the picture of the place showed.

“I wub my Mamo and Dada, and I wanna be like dem (them) I wanna be a shkater like Mamo and win many fluffy Makkas and Vicchans!” he bounced as he showed their toy room and the couple’s bedroom.

“Vivi-chan is gonna be wid (with) me on my advwentures today! And she’s my beybi sissy!” he showed his sister holding the camera in a shaky hands.

“Vivi is my baby sissy and I wub her” putting down the camera and hugged the happy giggling baby.

The audience awed, “Now… let’sh (let’s) meet my whooooooole famuly!” the English language is slurry but his accent is American.

“Meet Mamo and Dada!” the camera focused on Yuuri and Viktor on the couch and catching them making out.

“You disgust me” Yuri snarled.

Yuuri laid only a boxer on and Viktor on top of him wearing his shirt and both kissing on the couch, “What are you doing buddy?” asked Yuuri.

“Fewming!” (filming)

“Okay…” the couple laughed.

Suddenly the clip was cut and showed Yuuri’s pictures, and only Yuki’s audio kept on talking “Meet Dada, he’sh a Dokidor (doctor) he help pewpol (people) and he also shkate!” pictures of Yuuri from skating days to his doctor duties from the hospitals were showed even his messy eating burgers picture while Viktor kisses his ketchup mothered cheek.

“Honestly I won't kiss my boyfriend like that” Mila pointed and everyone laughed.

“I would kiss him any day” Viktor replied and earn a wink from Yuuri.

“He’s alsho a Powfsor (Professor) and Alwaysh go to a big place called Cowage” (College) it’s fun deyr (there) too! I wab pway mates! And Vivi likes it becows (because) she gets to have twe (tea) parties!” the class awed at the mention that they’re playmates now.

“And Mamo! He shkates and win many toysh!” and it showed pictures of Viktor elegantly posing on his performance, “And gold too! Mamo shaid Gold Meydals are impwtant!” he pointed. “Mamo work as model aaaand shkater, he pwactice everyday with Gigi (Georgi) and Mimi (Mila)” pictures of the two skaters showed. “Mamo is always there to dress us with fun piggy and Makkas” showing cute onesies pictures of them with Viktor. “Mamo said, he no trust Dada with our clowds (clothes) beycows Dada use vac? Tita Han-han what is it called ageyn? (again)” and on cue at the back ground with a giggling voice.

“Vacuum buddy”

“Yeah dat! (that!) Dada use dat to tie Vivi’s hair and Mamo said no”

Everyone looked at Yuuri, “It’s called improvising” he said in defense and Vitya not trusting me with the kids’ clothes, I respect that” looking away and earning some laugh from his parents and Mari even Minako muttering he’s useless.

“And meet Makkachin and Vicchan!” the two dogs were caught eating on the table, a picture of them conspiring with the kids taking some snacks, playing the baby pool or at the beach and lastly a picture with the couple watching a movie at the family room.

“And then my Ojii-chan and Oba-chan!” a giggle came and showed a picture of Hiroko and Toshiya, “They own hotty spwing in Japan and its nice der (there)! They pway and give us nom-noms and may favorite porky cutlets! Called Katasudon”

“Katsudon, big boy”

“Wut she said” Yuuri almost fall from laughing.

“Yaj, your rubbing off on him” laughed by Viktor this time.

“Mari-Oba she always shpoil ush and Mari-Oba alwaysh bwing us to Icy Cashtle! And pway with Loopy, Lutzy and Axey-nee!” pictures of Mari and the Nishigoris appeared.

“Dedu and Babu! Dedushka is Gwanpa in Russian and Babushka is Gwanma in Russian too!” pictures of Yakov and Lilia showed. “Babu is Uncle Kitty’s teachwer and Dedu is Mamo’s Teacher, and I wish they teach me shkating too!”

“Uncle Kitty, and his bestie fwend is Uncle Teddy!” and Yuri and Otabek with giant tiger and bear plushies and playing with the two toddlers.

“Then There’s Tita (Auntie) Maxie~ She’s the Famuly wayter (writer), I’ll ask Dada what’s dat (that) later” it earn a few collective chuckle, a picture of Maxine with piece sign sitting on her computer table and smiling at the camera.

“Tita Hanna, she’s awesome she helps me with all dis (this) and she’s dornalish (journalist) I’ll ask Dada that too” then a cute picture where she was somewhere around Greece posing on some buildings.

“Journalist bud” Hanna said.

“Yeah, like dat” he agreed.

“Tita Cheng, she works at home, and always wid me and Vivi, we pway her stuff, I lwub her cways (clay) and paints! We make awrts coz she’s artist!”

“Tita Nadean, She’s BFF with Uncle Kitty, I’ll ask Dada what’s BFF too… she’s stwill on school wid (with) Uncle Kitty and dey (they) go to wer (Where Dada is” pictures of Nadean with the kids being buried in kitty plushies in her room.

“Aaaaaand there’s Tito Nuggy, we’re nug buddies!” a picture of Yaj taking a big bite on his burger. 

“I have lots of pictures why that?” he complain.

“Are you pointing at the toddler?” Yuuri accused and earned laughs around.

“No, but I’m accusing the adult that supervised this” he argued.

“Then pick a fight on your sibling” Yuuri in defense.

“I’m wondering whether you’re a lawyer or a Doctor” Yaj said.

“I’m just defending my son” Yuuri pointed.

“I love you~” Viktor kissed his cheek.

“Be happy I won't roast you today” said by Yaj again.

“How much coffee did your mother give you and why you’re so bitter?” the Russian Yuri said.

“How much salt did your grandfather give you?” and Yaj with a comeback earning heartily laughs from the skaters and coaches, Yuuri and Viktor was all red from laughing.

“And sometime I’m wondering if you’re a cook in Kenny Rogers because you just roasted my bestfriend” Nadean laughed so loud, “I’m not sorry about this Yuri” he added.

As everyone turned back to the clip, Tito is my Nug buddy coz we wub chicken nuggets and we alwaysh eat dem (them) and also he’s the weal (real) life Bob the builder, he made our big fun haws (house with pway gwawn (ground) and he makes awesome sadywitches (sandwiches) and make awdowbow!(adobo) It’s Pipino (Filipino) food!” then there’s a voice at the back ground.

“Filipino, big boy” said Hanna.

“Pipino?”

“Jusme ginawa pa tayong gulay” (goodness he made us in to a vegetable” she giggled.

“Carryon baby” she instructed.

Well, Pipino foowd is good and I wub it, but most of all Tito and I share birthday so Happy biwrthday to you too Tito, I wub you” cute selfies of mini Yuuri and a guy with high and tight hair showed.

“I wub you too bud” without any sarcasm in his voice and gave the little boy a hug.

The parents laughed at his baby talk.

I guess that’s my family, Thank you Mamo, Dada, Jii, Ba, Oba Tito and Titas for alwaysh being there for me and Vivi. We wub you!” then he put the camera don the ground and flopped himself on to the ground flat in the stomach and gave a two hands flying kiss, “Muah! Thank you Tita Han-han fow (for) help!” and he waved goodbye.

“That was soooo cute! Yuki is going to replace me in social media that I tell you!” Phichit almost cried.

“Goodness the kid is killing me!” Chris holding his heart.

“Viktor, Yuuri you need to have twins!” demanded by the Crispino twins.

“How so?”

“Because you guys make cute kids!” Sara put down her foot.

“The shirt says so” Emil pointed and everyone laughed.

“Well, only if Vitya agrees, besides he’s still having his career” Yuuri replied.

“Well, that didn’t stop me from conceiving Victoria” Viktor replied looking away.

“I have a go signal” Yuuri mumbled with a smirk, “Who’s up for babysitting?” looking at his cousins and the skaters laughed.

And Yaj was the first one to raise a hand.

“That doesn’t include you give my kids more sugar” Yuuri snarled.

“Aw… I was looking up to sharing to them my chocolates that ‘Ass dude’ gave~” looking at Chris.

“Ops~” Chris laughed.

“Twins incoming!” shouted by Leo and Gunaghong.

“I’m not changing diapers again” Yuri complained.

“Woosie~” laughed Nadean.

“I’m starting to doubt if you’re my friend” Yuri looked at her with horror.

As they continued with the party, the kids having games and Yuuri and Viktor having fun facilitating it, the Class that Yuuri handles are helping out and recording and when evening came the Adult party came, “This is Pinoy style birthday, now that the little boy is done it’;s time for the big boy! WOOOO!” Yuuri now a bit drunk and Viktor and slightly drunk also, the old Katsuki couple put the kids up their play room and watching them, with the other neighbor kids while their parents join the adults at the pool side.

The class enjoyed their outside the campus teacher and he’s actually a fun one when drunk, the skaters teased the couple to have a little dance and Phichit played the Eros music.

Viktor and Yuuri danced a little tango with a mix of flamingo and there the class found that their professor is indeed the award winning University danseur and hall of famer.

“WOOOO!!” the skaters were making noises.

“There goes the best pair skaters!” yelled Emil.

The Class’s mouth left hanging with all the sensual touching and both are dancing like they’re not flirting but to put it in Yuuri and Viktor’s words making love, Chris can't help it.

“Oh… I think I was turned on with that” everyone laughed when poor Yaj tripped out of nothing and fell on the pool.

“WHO PUT THAT POOL THERE?” he complained.

“I think you’re drunk…” said Yuuri.

“No I’m not”

“Yes you are because you forgot you’re the one design this place” Yuuri argued.

“Oh…” Viktor hugged Yuuri for support and laughed almost losing air.

Yakov on the back ground with a smile on his face and Lilia joining him, “I’m happy Vitya found the one, and I hues I’m happy he finally got his dream of having a family loving figure skates” the old man said.

“And I’m happy the children are taking after them” Lilia replied.

As the week end ended, and classes were back, Yuuri entered the Campus like the usual and got surprised that he was mobbed by the journalist club asking if he was really the guy with many trophies at the Medical Faculty Office and wearing the slick back sexy hair.

Yuuri’s photos and little dance routine with Viktor got leaked on the Campus website and now turned him to an important celebrity.

Yuuri sighed and pulled back his hair and removed his prescription glasses and smirked, “Does this answer your question?” as they froze looking at him Yuuri took that as the time to escape and hurried his ass to the safety of the faculty office only to be mobbed by his fellow professors and asked by many questions.

~Series END~

**Author's Note:**

> Again guys thank you for all the reading, kudos and love you share! I hope to write more for you :)


End file.
